Babysitter
by Kuro-oujisama
Summary: Timmy Turner's parents are having one of their unexpected vacations while leaving Timmy with Anti-Cosmo! Having no idea who exactly they chose to take care of their son,Timmy is up for one very unusual week.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairly OddParents...if I did,Anti-Cosmo definitely would have showed up more often.

* * *

><p>just another day in Timmy's life.<p>

It was early morning,Cosmo and Wanda lay asleep inside the fishbowl together with Poof.

Timmy had woken up earlier than usual today because of a nasty dream,so he went out of bed and strolled down the stairs only to find his parents waiting for him.

"mom,dad?what are you guys doing?" Timmy asked.

the parents smiled brightly at the boy and raised their hands high up in the air

"guess who just won tickets to a seven-day vacation at Hawaii?"

Timmy's dad asked,in a cheery voice,obviously gloating about his victory,oh well,it couldn't hurt to answer the obvious question,Nonetheless,Timmy was happy,a week at Hawaii meant no school!

"you did? cool! when are we going?"

and here it came,the dreaded reply.

"we are taking off first thing tomorrow! and when we say 'we' I mean your mother and I!"

"but..." the boy frowned.

"but what about me?" he asked,staring nervously at their door,expecting Vicky to pop up any second,hiding a chainsaw discreetly behind her back and acting all sweet in front of his parents.

"good question,Tommy!" his dear mother said,forgetting his name again. she opened the door aaaand...no Vicky.

why no Vicky?

"there was this sketchy salesman last night who offered to take care of you..." his father began rambling again.

Timmy's eyes widened and his face paled considerably at the sight of who stood at his doorstep.

"...you can't be serious" the boy felt like he was shrinking,he wanted to run upstairs to his safe godparents at godspeed!

but the newly welcomed intruder would have none of that,with a knowing grin he floated towards Timmy and slung an arm around his shoulder,keeping him in place.

"Well Timothy,it is a pleasure to meet you!" the anti-fairy said in his usual british accent,obviously acting like this was the first time they met,that he wasn't an evil and dark magical creature who wanted world domination!

"you can't be planning on letting _Anti-Cosmo _take care of me!"

and for a_ week _at that!

"but you see,son" his father started again. "Vicky fell down the stairs yesterday when we called her,she wouldn't be able to take care of you today!"

Anti-Cosmo smirked and took off his monocle nonchalantly to wipe it.

"That must have been _some_ bad luck for her".

Timmy shot him a glare. this was all his doing? what for?

The godchild's mother laughed,not knowing the hidden meaning behind Anti-Cosmo's words.

"really! that's why we're counting on you to take care of Tommy instead"

once again...It's _Timmy_.

"why don't you two go upstairs and get to know eachother better?"

she suggested,also not knowing how much her son would actually be suffering from that.

"what a splendid idea! Don't you think so too,Timothy?" The Anti-Fairy released the boy and pushed him gently up the stairs.

Timmy mentally cursed.

He had two problems now.

The first one would be to deal with Anti-Cosmo for a whole week. The second was how he would explain it to his two godparents still sleeping peacefully inside the fishbowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh... hi, greetings to you all if you still remember me!**

**I wasn't sure if I were going to continue but since I got asked when I would update and saw people reviewing it would be pretty mean of me to just dismiss it all.**

**Just something you might want to know if you want to continue reading though, this is a non-romantic fanfiction, I just forgot to choose a genre for it when I submitted the story.**

**It's supposed to be family/friendship stuff.**

**Oh and about Anti-Wanda : She's probably in Anti-Cosmo's castle right about now, she will appear later in the story so don't worry.**

**Hope no one's mad at me and enjoys the chapter!**

**It's pretty short and I apologize for that.**

**And thank you for giving me that extra push to continue.**

"Cosmo,are you awake? Cosmo?"

The said person groaned and shifted as he was on the verge of waking up.

"It was Santa,he did it!" he yelled,half-asleep.

Wanda sighed and with a flick of her wand,she made an alarm clock appear next to her husband's ears.

The loud sound coming from it woke him up in a second.

he rose up instantly and with wide eyes he tried to get a hold of the were inside Timmy's fishbowl as they usually are when they wake was still sleeping.

"Wanda? What time is it? where's the angry mob?"

The pink-haired fairy looked a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry for waking you so early honey,but I thought I heard Timmy yelling downstairs!"

"oh come ooon Wanda!Timmy's a big boy,he can take care of himself!" Cosmo tried to assure her with a laidback smile.. _it didn't quite work._

before they could continue their discussion the door to Timmy's room was kicked open by none other than the boy himself,obviously angry.

but they could see he wasn't alone.

following Timmy was Anti-Cosmo,scanning the room.

Both Wanda and Cosmo yelled,surprised and frightened by the darker presence.

"Timmy! why is anti-me here!?"

Cosmo asked,returning to his original form,getting out of the fishbowl and rushing up to Timmy.

Timmy was just about to answer his godfather but Anti-Cosmo beat him to it, quite eager to tell them the terrifying news.

_he did like to see the fairies frustrated after all._

"Timothy's parents left him in my care, I'll be the one looking after him from now on, until his parents return."

_and if everything goes according to his plan, not even then will they get Timmy back._

- a couple of minutes before Timmy had kicked down his own door -

_"mom,you seriously believe this guy is just a simple sketchy salesman?"_

_"well,he does have the looks."_

_"he's __**floating **__mom! doesn't that tell you anything?"_

_- End of flashback -_

it obviously didn't.

Now his parents were gone for the week.

"I have to say though, Timothy's parents are the most simple-minded creatures I have ever met so far in my life, and I have been around for quite some time." Anti-Cosmo stated while playing with his monocle. That smug tone he used could be really aggravating.

Timmy scowled, no one was allowed to just insult his parents like that. Sure, he could admit they are pretty dumb, but that doesn't give Anti-Cosmo the right to say it.

The one to confront the Anti-fairy this time was Wanda.

She stood in front of Timmy protectively.

"Get out! I don't know what made you think you could just barge into this house but I'm not letting you near our Timmy."

she yelled, Cosmo just floated next to their godchild, watching the debate.

Cosmo never had a way with words so no matter how much he wanted to say something to protect Timmy like Wanda did, he wouldn't have been able to say something clever, atleast not clever enough to deal with his opposite self.

He placed one of his hands on Timmy's shoulder as a way of showing he was not going to let the child be taken away from them.

It was a small and simple gesture, but Timmy appreciated it nonetheless, they exchanged a few looks before focusing on what the other two had to say.

Apparently Anti-Cosmo was leading the conversation.

"Now let us be a bit rational here, you can't chase me out because I have permission to take care of Timothy. This can't count as a crime and as long as I don't harm him, I've done nothing bad."

He crossed his arms and waited for a reply from Wanda, but it never came.

She didn't know what to say, the rules had nothing to say about this, or did they?

Wanda's wand glowed and the rulebook appeared in front of her, making Anti-cosmo give her a skeptical look.

"Don't bother, that Jorgen wouldn't even think so far as to include such a rule."

_Who would expect an Anti-fairy to be invited to a human child's home?_

Wanda sighed and made the book disappear once she realized it was pointless.

"I'm not accepting this, I'll be keeping an eye on you. It's only until Timmy's parents come home. When they do, you will be out the door in an instant!"

The Anti-fairy smirked.

"And that is exactly how I want it."


End file.
